Consoles, such as consoles that contain vehicle controls, provide a location for activation buttons for lights, climate control settings, sound systems, and other vehicle features. Some activation buttons may be proximity switches with electric fields. Consoles sometimes include visually appealing decorative trim. Some decorative trim components may be conductive.
Console design considerations include material selection based on material properties such as conductivity, resistivity, melting point, ease of fabrication, and affordability. Further, console design considerations encompass arrangement of conductive trim components relative to components with electric fields. Improvements in console design, function, and material selection are always desired.